Capítulo 58 - Morta POV Jared Howe
by Jurema Iracy
Summary: capítulo do livro, narrado por Jared


Capítulo 58 - Morta POV Jared Howe

Ela estava tão tensa e assustada quanto os primeiros dias de vida dela dentro dessas cavernas. Tão assustada a ponto de soltar um grito esbaforido e abafado com se alguém a tivesse tentando silenciar. Me senti culpado por tê-la assustado. Os olhos estavam arregalados e a boca meio aberta, os ombros encurvados tentando ser imperceptível.

— Desculpe! — A abracei trazendo seu corpo perto do meu, apoiando meu queixo em cima da sua cabeça. — Sinto muito. Eu não queria assustar você.

Peg tremia no aperto do meu abraço. Sua voz saia tremula e ofegante, como se ela tivesse corrido quilômetros.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Peg perguntou, tremendo, ela tentou sem realmente fazer esforço, sair do meu abraço.

Seria agora que revelaria a verdade para ela. Ou parte dela, pelo menos.

— Seguindo você. Estive seguindo você a noite inteira.

O corpo parou de tremer, e começou a ficar tenso, endurecendo como se tivesse levado um choque.

— Bem, pare agora.

Peg falou rapidamente. Agora era eu que fiquei tenso e estado de choque. Ela nunca tinha falado assim, não que eu me lembrasse. O tom era ríspido. Ela se encolheu mais ainda e enfim conseguiu sair do meu abraço. Isso me fez despertar e antes que ela pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, eu segurei os pulsos dela no aperto férreo das minhas mãos. Tinha que conversar com ela e confirmar a minha teoria. Só isso justificaria a reação assustada dela...

— Está indo ver Doc? — Perguntei a ela, apenas para confirmar o que o meu sexto sentido já me dizia. Que ela hoje mesmo devolveria o corpo da Mel.

A resposta dela não me surpreendeu. Eu esperava isso. Mas o jeito como ela falou, com raiva, mas principalmente com pânico, como se minha presença pudesse de alguma forma arruinar os planos dela, isso sim me causou surpresa.

— Claro que estou. O que mais posso fazer depois de hoje? A coisa não vai melhorar. E a decisão não cabe a Jeb.

— Eu sei. — E sabia mesmo. Essa era uma decisão que cabia a Peg, e qualquer pessoa com bom senso concordaria que ela tinha que libertar a minha Mel. Eu queria a minha Mel de volta. — Estou do seu lado. — E em parte eu estava mesmo. Mas não a parte dela deixar esse mundo. Essa era a parte que eu não concordava. Mas se eu anunciasse isso, ela com toda certeza iria tentar me driblar.

Na pouca luz que o inicio da caverna sul que levava a Doc revelou, pude ver a tristeza preencher os olhos da Peg, que começaram a brilhar por lágrimas recém formadas e ainda não derramadas. Isso me apertou por dentro, não foi minha intenção ofende-la, seja lá o que a perturbou no que eu falei.

Peg levantou brevemente a cabeça e como se tivesse tentando esconder seus sentimentos, como tantas vezes ela tentou, sem sucesso, esconder, sua voz saiu ainda mais raivosa, ríspidas, verdadeiras.

— Então, deixe-me ir, Jared. Vá embora. Eu quero ficar sozinha.

— Eu devia ir com você. — Propus.

Os olhos dela ficaram agitados, cheios de pânicos. Novamente aquela sensação de que a minha presença estava arruinando os planos dela. E ela tentou esconder de novo os sentimentos, desviando os olhos.

— Logo, logo você terá Melanie de volta. Só estou pedindo uns poucos minutos, Jared. Pode ser?

Eu não respondi nada. Continuei observando a face dela. A face da minha Melanie, mas com as expressões que só a Peg era capaz de produzir. Eu tinha aprendido a gostar dela, e pelo visto ela não tinha se dado conta. Pensando que o único motivo que me faria acompanha-la fosse por que eu queria minha Mel. Isso não era mentira, mas eu também queria me despedir dela. Ela tentou soltar seus pulsos do meu aperto, mas eu não a liberei.

— Peg, eu iria ficar com você.

As lagrimas que estavam nos olhos dela, enfim escorreram pela sua face a deixando ainda mais frágil diante de mim. Quando ela falou de novo, estava quase sem forças, como se estivesse cansada. E provavelmente estava, fazia três dias que não parávamos. Faziam apenas três dias desde o momento que chegamos e logo partimos para pegar criotanques.

— Eu não sentiria assim. Então, não há porque.

Ela olhava incessantemente para o túnel. Seus olhos fugindo dos meus. Um nó estava se formando na minha garganta.

— Mas, Peg, eu... — Respirei fundo tentando empurrar o nó da minha garganta e segurar as minhas próprias lagrimas mediante a despedida. — Há tantas coisas que eu quero lhe dizer.

Peg balançou a cabeça em negação.

— Não quero a sua gratidão, Jared. Pode acreditar em mim quanto a isso.

— O que você quer? Eu lhe daria qualquer coisa. — Minha voz já não conseguia esconder o bolo de emoções que estavam me inundando.

— Tome conta da minha família. Não deixe que os outros o matem.

Porque a Peg tinha que ser tão altruísta? Eu não estava perguntando sobre o que ela queria que eu desse aos outros. Eu estava perguntando o que ela queria. Resolvi me fazer mais claro.

— É claro que vou tomar conta deles. Eu quis dizer você. O que eu posso lhe dar?

Seu olhar encontrou o meu e me disse muitas coisas, mas não compreendi todas elas. Apenas a despedida...

— Não posso levar nada comigo, Jared.

— Nem mesmo uma lembrança, Peg? O que você quer?

Peg não falou nada. Apenas enxugou as lagrimas com uma mão, a mão que eu libertei sem perceber. Resolvi insistir.

— O que posso lhe dar, Peg?

Ela tentou responder de forma tranquila, sem sucesso.

— Dê-me uma mentira, Jared. Diga que você quer que eu fique.

Isso era fácil. Porque eu não precisaria fingir. Era dizer a verdade. Eu não queria que ela fosse embora, mas tampouco queria que ela continuasse no corpo da Mel. Então falei o que em parte era verdade.

— Fique aqui, Peg. Conosco. Comigo. Eu não quero que vá embora. Por favor. Não consigo imaginar isso aqui sem você. Não consigo ver. Não sei como... como...

E de repente eu já não conseguia falar. A verdade me atingiu como um canhão. Eu realmente não a queria longe de nós. Eu, de certo forma, também estava gostando dela. Não como gostava da Melanie. Não. Mas era intenso e profundo. Era quase como se eu estivesse... apaixonado? Não. Mas um amor intenso, sem desejo carnal, mas intenso.

Ela estava um pouco relaxada contra meu corpo, embora seu rosto ainda estivesse virando em direção ao túnel onde tudo acabaria para ela, eu sabia, e enfim teria minha Mel de volta, como tantas vezes eu sonhei.

Em um sussurro, Peg falou ao mesmo tempo que tentava mais uma vez se desvencilhar de mim.

— Obrigada.

Intensifiquei o meu abraço. Como eu poderia querer tanto Melanie de volta e ao mesmo tempo não conseguir deixar Peregrina ir embora? Eu queria dar algo a ela... Algo que ela realmente quisesse...

— Eu não acabei.

Inclinei meu rosto contra o dela e a beijei. Uma despedida. Um beijo intenso que queimava por dentro. Consumia os ossos... esse era o primeiro beijo e o único que eu daria na Peregrina, não na Melanie ou no corpo da Melanie, mas na alma que estava alojada por algum tempo a mais e então... Tudo teria um fim.

Mais e se isso não precisasse ter um fim? E se eu pudesse de algum modo retribuir o que ela fez por nós? Ela não tinha revelado seu segredo... O segredo de como retirar uma alma? Ela não tinha ido contra o próprio instinto para que nós tivéssemos uma chance? Então porque eu não podia também abrir mão do meu instinto de nunca fazer o que as almas faziam: suprimir? E então aquela ideia de mais cedo voltou. Arranjaríamos um corpo. Ela não precisava ir embora. Se ela pode revelar como tirar uma alma, nós poderíamos fazer o inverso, colocar uma alma. Eu teria Mel de volta e ela também ficaria conosco; em outro corpo, mas conosco, comigo.

E então ela se afastou de mim, do nosso beijo. Era para ser engraçado se não fosse dramático... A primeira vez que eu a beijo e é ela que se afasta... E mel em nenhum momento se manifestou. Ela deve ter percebido o quanto isso era importante para nós, para Peg.

— Obrigada. — Peg agradeceu com uma voz diminuta.

— Espere... — Tentei dizer que não precisava ser assim, tinha outro caminho. Mas ela não me deixou.

— Não posso. Não posso... suportar mais. Certo?

— Certo. — Sussurrei.

— Eu só quero mais uma coisa. — Peg acrescentou já dando um passo para dentro do túnel, eu que ainda a abraçava fui junto. — Deixe-me fazê-lo sozinha. Por favor?

— Se... se você tem certeza de que é isso que quer... — A minha voz quebrou no final quando a emoção me engalfinhou como um tsunami.

Peg estava decidida, consciente, irredutível, em nos deixar, em me deixar.

— É o que eu preciso, Jared.

— Então eu vou ficar aqui. — Afirmei com a voz rouca pelas lágrimas que eu derramava.

— Eu mando o Doc buscar você quando estiver acabado.

Meu corpo, eu, me recusava a deixa-la ir e por isso não a tinha soltado do meu abraço. Mas talvez, depois de tantas vezes que eu a maltratei no passado, não fosse digno dela querer ficar. Então recorri a aqueles que sempre ou quase sempre a amaram como ela era. Talvez a menção deles a fizessem mudar de ideia.

— Você sabe que Ian vai tentar me matar por deixar você fazer isso? Talvez eu devesse deixar. E o Jamie. Ele nunca vai perdoar nenhum de nós. — Ela ficar um dia a mais ou um dia a menos no corpo da Mel não faria tanta diferença afinal. Podia ter tempo, arranjar um corpo e então enfim Mel voltaria e Peg seria transferida para outro corpo.

Mas nem por eles, ela quis ficar.

— Não posso pensar sobre eles agora. Por favor. Deixe-me ir.

Peg implorou e mais uma vez tentou se desvencilhar do meu abraço. Dessa vez, fui deixando os meus braços se afrouxarem lentamente.

— Eu amo você, Peg. — Falei a mais pura verdade. Eu tinha aprendido a amar ela, a alma, como um ser a parte do corpo da Mel.

Ela suspirou.

— Obrigada, Jared. Você sabe o quanto eu também amo você. Com todo o meu coração.

Longe do meu aperto, lentamente, ela foi dando passos de ré para dentro do túnel, ainda me olhando nos olhos.

— O que acontece aqui quando chove, Jared? Onde as pessoas dormem?

— Nós... — Era difícil falar agora que eu tinha sido enfim submergido por toda a emoção de nossa despedida. — Nós todos nos mudamos para a sala de jogos. Todo mundo dorme junto lá. — Ela balançou a cabeça com o olhar distante como se tentasse imaginar a cena. — Por quê?

— Eu só queria... imaginar. Como seria. — E então ela se virou de costas para mim e de frente para o túnel. — Adeus, Jared. A Mel está dizendo até logo.

Como sempre acontecia quando Peg mentia, sua voz tremeu e saiu insegura.

— Espere... Peg...

Gritei mais ela já corria a frente.

Por que ela tinha que ser tão altruísta? Porque ela não podia ter um pouco de limites? E de repente, as palavras de Ian ecoaram na minha mente como se tivesse sendo pronunciadas ali e agora:

"Você não tem limites quando se trata desse dois..."

"Mas não entendo como você pode ficar sentado lá, assistindo ao que ela estava fazendo consigo mesma..."

"Ela nunca leva em conta o que ela mesmo quer... a sua própria felicidade, até mesmo a sua própria saúde. Ela faria qualquer coisa que pedíssemos, mesmo que isso a matasse. Nós paramos para pensar sobre nós mesmos. Ela não."

"Alguém tem de protegê-la de sim mesma."

E depois a minha própria promessa ecoou na minha cabeça, me cobrando uma atitude.

"E eu vou estar lá para trazer todos de volta vivos".

Estava decidido. Essa não era a hora de deixar Peg fazer as coisas do jeito dela. Era a hora de salva-la de si mesma. E era hora de mantê-la viva.

Virei-me e corri em direção aos quartos. Meus pés pareciam que mal tocavam o chão da caverna. As pessoas me olhavam estranhas, mas não me paravam. Vi de relance Jeb conversando com Brandt, e ele também me olhou de modo curioso, mas não me importei.

O coração martelava dentro de mim, nublando minha visão, acelerando os meus passos, retumbando nos meus ouvidos. As portas das acomodações passaram por mim como um borrão. Jamie estava dormindo quando entrei esbaforido. Me lançando em direção ao guarda-roupa improvisado e pegando minha faca... se fosse preciso fazer uma loucura para proteger Peg de si mesma, eu precisava estar preparado.

Saindo mais rápido do que entrei, tornei a correr a passadas rápidas. Dessa vez não encontrei ninguém no meu caminho.

Quanto tempo teria passado? Cinco? Dez? Quinze? Quanto tempo uma alma sobrevivia fora do criotanque? Meus pés parecia que patinavam em vez de fazer algum progresso, mesmo que o borrão das paredes da caverna me dissessem ao contrário. Quando entrei no inicio da caverna sul, essa me apareceu ainda mais longa do habitual. Quando foi que essa caverna cresceu? Quando foi que ela ganhou mais alguns quilômetros de comprimento? Porque meus pés não podia andar mais rápido? Porque tinha que escolher justamente agora para patinar, como se eu corresse em areia solta ao invés de rocha roxa?

Finalmente eu avistei a luz de halogênio brilhando intensamente e iluminando um pouco do corredor. Estava quase lá. Quase lá. Só mais um pouco, só mais um pouco.

Faca em punho adentrei com toda a velocidade dentro do hospital improvisado do Doc. Melanie já estava virada de barriga para cima, desacordada. Ao lado de sua cabeça estavam o clorofórmio — que deve ter sido usado para o corpo dela ficar inconsciente — e todos o frasco de Curar, Fechar e Suavizar.

Doc estava encurvado chorando e olhando um fita prata se contorcer dolorosamente. Na parede mais distante, Kyle dormia com um braço no corpo de Jodi e com outro braço em torno do criotanque que alojava Sunny.

— Ponha ela em um criotanque, Doc. — Ordenei com a minha voz soando como trovão no aposento que só não era silencioso por causa dos soluços de doc.

Doc se sobressaltou com minha presença e me olhou. Sua face estava marcada pela dor.

— Não posso. Eu prometi a ela. — Doc respondeu aos soluços desviando o seu olhar para a fita prateada que continuava se contorcendo, espichando e contraindo-se, dando a impressão de ser algo doloroso, como ver uma lesma queimada ao sal.

— Então eu teria de usar métodos mais persuasivos. — Declarei correndo em direção ao Doc e me colocando as suas costas, antes dele perceber qualquer coisa.

Alojei a faca em seu pescoço, de modo firme. Um braço meu prendia Doc comigo. Se ele se mexesse a faca entraria em sua traqueia sem volta. Bom... Pelo menos tínhamos o Curar aqui. Só esperava que Doc não forçasse a minha mão.

— O que você está fazendo? — Doc indagou, a voz saiu distorcida por ele estar evitando movimentos.

— Pegue um criotanque. — Ordenei.

— Eu prometi...

— Pegue um criotanque.

Empurrei Doc até chegarmos perto de um criotanque vazio que estava no chão. Soltei um pouco ele, sem afastar a face de seu pescoço para que ele pudesse pegar.

— Agora, ligue-o.

— Mas Jared...

— Ligue-o. — Gritei. Estava fora de mim. Fato.

Kyle se remexeu no catre que ele ocupava, piscando algumas vezes para ver a fonte da perturbação.

Doc pressionou o botão na região superior. O barulho do criotanque se fez presente, a cor mudando...

Empurrei Doc, que agora girava o dial, até que ficássemos próximos a fita prateada. Eu me desesperei. Ela quase não se mexia. Estava agora dando espasmos regulares. Não tínhamos muito mais tempo.

— Abra. — Deu outro grito. Kyle agora pulou assustado e olhou para mim que pressionava o pescoço de Doc com a faca.

Doc já estava fazendo o que eu pedi, estava abrindo o criotanque.

— O que está acontecendo? — Kyle perguntou confuso, dando alguns passos na nossa direção e parando, no seu braço um criotanque jazia quase como se fosse parte do corpo dele. — O que você está fazendo, Jared? Por que está enterrando uma faca no pescoço do Doc?

— Peg está morrendo! — Falei apontando o queixo em direção a fita prateada que agora estava dando espasmos com intervalos cada vez maiores.

— Como? — Kyle perguntou confuso. Depois olhou a fita prateada e se assustou. — Peg? Porque?

Ignorei a pergunta de Kyle.

— Coloque-a aí dentro. — Ordenei a Doc.

Doc fez o que eu pedi. E com um movimento rápido, Peg agora estava protegida dentro do criotanque. Foi por pouco.

A adrenalina pulsava dentro de mim e foi deixando lentamente o meu sistema. Me afastei de Doc e praticamente desabei sentando em um catre. Soltava o ar em lufadas. Foi por pouco. Repeti para mim mesmo. Foi por muito, muito pouco.

Doc levou a mão ao pescoço, sua mão se sujou com sangue.

Ops. Acho que realmente cheguei a feri-lo. Não fazia mal. Mel logo acordaria, Peg estava viva e protegida naquele aparelho alienígena, e Doc podia se curar com aqueles remédios de Alma.

— Alguém pode me explicar o porquê Peg estava morrendo? — Kyle exigiu se sentando em seu catre, ainda abraçado ao criotanque de Sunny.

— Ela me fez prometer que não deixaria esse mundo. Queria ser enterrado com Walter e Wes. — Doc explicou brevemente passando no pescoço o que eu supunha ser o Curar.

Kyle levantou as sobrancelhas com se não tivesse entendido nada.

Resolvi explicar.

— Aparentemente na cabeça da Peg, ela tinha que morrer porque não tinha espaço para ela aqui. Ou sei lá o que. Só sei que ela decidiu morrer aqui a deixar o planeta e ir peregrinar em outro lugar.

— Hummm. — Kyle resmungou e bocejou em seguida. Se deitando ao lado do corpo de Jodi, voltando a dormir.

— Quando você descobriu? — Doc perguntou.

— Eu desconfie lá na sala de jogo... A troca de olhar de vocês. Não fazia ideia, bem, qual era o plano... Mas algo estava errado. E bem, quando a gente voltou com os criotanques você tinha perguntado para Peg o que ela tinha me falado. E ela respondeu "Só que ia salvar a buscadora". Você tem que admitir que vocês deixaram muita coisa no ar. — Provoquei.

— Não estou muito longe da Peg em ser um mal mentiroso. — Doc deu de ombros.

— Percebi. — Soltei um suspiro cansado.

Doc já tinha se auto curado com o Curar e estava lavando as mãos com a água de um cantil que ficava na sua escrivaninha improvisada. Respirei fundo. Tudo tinha se acertado.

No catre ao lado, a respiração da Mel alterou. Ela estava despertando. Respirei fundo, me levantei e fui ficar ao seu lado. Tudo ficaria bem, afinal.


End file.
